Where I belong
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: Surely the sorting hat made a mistake! This was not the house she was supposed to be in!


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Sarah McClain!"

She knew she was shaking as she walked to the stool. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision was a little blurry. It was eerily quiet and she could hear her own breathing. Why was her breathing so loud? Could other people hear her? McGonagall gave her a look of reassurance as she sat on the wobbly stool. Just before the dingy, warn hat was placed on her head, she looked at Professor Sprout. Her and her mom had been friends. At least, she knew someone was looking out for her. On the train ride, she had surrounded herself with potential Hufflepuffs and waited out the ride. Now all of the first years were separated by name. All of the children who had been call and put into their houses had been happy about the choice. She already knew where she would end up, so why was she worried?

The sorting hat was placed on her head.

It spoke,"Well. I see we have another McClain in our midst. All before you have been Hufflepuff. They were caring, creative, and nurturing. You share those qualities, but they are not as outstanding as your family's. Should I put you in Hufflepuff?"  
Sarah was tempted to say yes, but didn't know if she should, so she kept her mouth shut. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple.

"You are quite nervous. You must really want to be in Hufflepuff. That may not be the best place for you. Yes you are a lot like your family, but you are smart... very smart indeed. You are an amazing artist as well and your thirst for knowledge is unquenchable. You would do better in Ravenclaw where you can meet your full potential... Ravenclaw it is!"

"But... But"

The hat was removed from her head and a hand gently pushed her toward the Ravenclaw table of cheering students. Numb, Sarah walked toward the table and sat down.

* * *

The sorting ceremony was over and Sarah sat at the table between two fifth year girls. They were chattering about how small and adorable she was and when she didn't respond, they promptly forgot about her and began discussing the latest fiction book they had read. The noise in the great hall was annoying. How could everyone be so happy? All of the first years but her seemed to be happy with the house they were in and their housemates were too. Was she the only one put in the wrong house?

Ravenclaw... She had been put in Ravenclaw. For generations, her family had been in Hufflepuff. Surely, they wouldn't be that angry if she wrote to them about her status. They were Hufflepuffs after all, but her parents would definitely be disappointed. They had made her Hufflpuff blankets, Hufflepuff socks, little badger trinkets and much more to put in her room. Now it would all go to waste. The food didn't feel right in her mouth, so she didn't eat. Her hair was platinum blonde and curly like her mother's and she had her father's green eyes. That meant nothing. She should have been a Hufflepuff!

After dinner the prefects of the houses began moving their students to their houses. Sarah had an idea. She would wait until everyone left and then she would go speak to Dumbledore personally about her sorting. One by one, everyone walked past her, still smiling. The hall was nearly empty except for the teachers sitting at the head table talking. Sarah marched up to the Dumbledore, determined not to look like the scared a meek child she felt like. Dumbledore was leaning over and whispering something to McGonagall. Professor Sprout was gesturing wildly and laughing with a very unamused Snape. Trelawney was asleep and Hagrid was nowhere in sight.

"D... d... dumbledore!"

He didn't hear her so she decided to speak louder.

"Dumbledore!"

At once his conversation broke and all the teachers turned toward her. She hadn't been expecting that. All of their eyes were unnerving, especially Snape's. She turned back into the child she didn't want to be.

"Ummm... C... Can I t... talk to you?"

"Please speak up Miss McClain. These old ears get tired sometimes," he smiled.

"It's about my s... sorting. I was s... supposed to be in... in Hufflepuff."

"I assure you. The sorting hat never makes a mistake. Being put in Ravenclaw must be the best thing for you, despite your lineage."

"But..."

"It's alright. If you want, I will write your parents on your behalf to tell them," Professor Sprout cut in.

"I don't..."

Snape spoke," Perhaps you should head to your common room, child. It is getting late and you've had a long day. Let the adults speak."

"Severus!" McGonagall yelled.

When she looked up, Sarah was gone.

"She needs to learn that not everything or everyone in this world is sweet and kind. She should have figured that out ages ago, considering that she is a Ravenclaw."

* * *

She didn't know where she was. She had ran away crying like a little baby. She hadn't even been paying attention to where she was going. Somehow, she had smacked into another student.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you snotty Ravenclaw! Gees, just because you're smarter than the rest of us doesn't mean you own the hallways!"

"I'm sorry. I was just... Did you just call me a snotty Ravenclaw? I'm a Hufflepuff!"

"No you're not. The crest on your robe is of Ravenclaw," she pointed to her own," This is Hufflepuff's."

The girl was tall and model like. She had brunette hair cut in a bob and brown eyes," I'm Aaron Darough, a sixth year Hufflepuff. Sorry I snapped at you. I'm sneaking down to the lake and I thought you would have blown my cover."

"It's alright. I'm Sarah McClain, a first year Ravenclaw I guess."

"Why do you guess?"

"I was supposed to be in Hufflepuff. Everyone in my family for generations has been in Hufflepuff."

"That's why you were crying. Hey... do you want to go with me to the lake?"

"Sure."

The tall girl put her arm around Sarah and started walking.

"What's so wrong with being a Ravenclaw," Aaron asked.

"I already told you..."

"I mean the house itself."

"Oh... Well, everyone in that house is super smart and I heard really arrogant too. What if I can't be that smart?"

"So you're worried about not being smart enough and everyone not being nice to you?"

"Yea? You took the words right out of my mouth!"

"Let me tell you something. The Ravenclaws are brilliant and can be a little arrogant when it comes to their grades, but that's because they earn the right. They study night and day and sometimes even ask for extra homework. I think they even made it a game once. They may be a little distant because most of them are shy and spent most of their lives surrounding themselves with books and interesting things instead of people. They aren't mean people. Actually, they can be really nice. They will help you study if you ask, organize your schedule so you can make the most out of your day, and their cool for random facts."

"How do you know all this?"

"My best friend is a Ravenclaw."

"You can be friends with people from other houses?"

"Well yeah! We don't see each other all day, but that's okay. We hang out in our free time."

"What else can you tell me about Ravenclaw?"

"Well... they're really creative and inventive. A lot of them have various artistic talents. Some dance, some play instruments, some paint or draw, others write monologues for fun. They invent things or improve old spells. They're very interesting that way. You think they're just a bunch of soft spoken book worms and then boom, someone creates a spell that allows you to turn your stuffed animals into living creatures. It actually, happened."

Sarah was laughing when she realized that Aaron had stopped walking a few feet behind her. In front of her was a huge wooden door with a golden eagle on it.

"Hey! I thought we were going to the lake?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm a little tired and I know you are too. This is where I leave you tonight," Aaron turned to go.

"Wait! how do I get in?"

"It will ask you a riddle," she saw the look of worry on Sarah's face," Don't worry. You're a natural Ravenclaw. You are definitely in the right house."

The eagle began speaking," What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?"

She had heard this before. After a few seconds of wracking her brain the answer came to her," The answer is man."

"You are correct."

The door swung open revealing a brightly lit common room with stars on the ceiling. Sarah turned around to say goodbye to Aaron, but she was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
